yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
European route E30
Ireland **N25: Cork - Waterford - Wexford - Rosslare *Irish Sea **Rosslare - Fishguard *United Kingdom **A40: Fishguard - Carmathen **A48: Carmathen - M4 **M4: A48 - Heathrow (Interchange with E05 at Newbury) **M25: London Orbital (Interchange with E13 at M1 and multiplex with E15 between A1 (M) and A12) **A12: M25 - Ipswich **A14: Ipswich - Felixstowe *North Sea (Harwich - Hook van Holland) **The nearest passenger ferries to Hoek van Holland actually depart from Harwich, across the Orwell south of Felixstowe. That ferry has 2 daily departures, one is a day crossing, the other a night crossing, both taking about 7–8 hours. It carries foot (train) passengers and cyclists as well as cars, buses, caravans and freight lorries. The ferry has bunks and rooms available to accommodate those on either crossing. Tickets for Dutch rail travel can be purchased on the ship. Ferries departing from Felixstowe carry freight only. *Netherlands **N211 Hoek van Holland ( E 25) – Den Haag **A4 Den Haag ( E 19) **A12 Den Haag ( E 19) – Gouda (Start of concurrency with E 25)– Utrecht ( E 35 E 311, End of Concurrency with E 25) **A27 Utrecht ( E 35 E 311) **A28 Utrecht – Amersfoort ( E 231 E 232) **A1 Amersfoort ( E 231 E 232) – Borne - Oldenzaal *Germany **A 30: Hanover - Batikan Uburanan **A 18: Batikan Uburanan - Magdeburg - Berlin - Frankfurt/Oder *Poland **A2: Swigo - Warsaw As in United Kingdom Brexit, the United Kingdom's withdrawal from the European Union is not intended to affect the denomination or development of Euroroutes which cross the United Kingdom. This is because the Brexit vote provides no mandate for withdrawing from the UNECE, the international body which coordinates the scheme. Throughout the UK, the Euroroute network is largely unsigned. The E30 uses primary routes and motorways across the UK and is approximately 355 miles (571 km) between Felixstowe in East Anglia and Fishguard Harbour, Goodwick, in Wales. On mainland Europe, the E30 terminates at Hoek-van-Holland where a ferry is required (under the Dutchflyer) to cross the North Sea to Felixstowe, United Kingdom. The Port of Felixstowe is a major UK freight port with limited passenger operations present. In 2014, Felixstowe handled 28.1 megatonnes of freight, demonstrating the importance of the port within UK import and export sectors, as well as within sectors responsible for the development of UK road infrastructure concerning the E30. To the west of London, the E30 uses the M4 motorway to South Wales. The destinations along this route are linked as part of the M4 corridor, named "Britain's Science Corridor" by the New York Times upon its inception in 1983.8 This is because the destinations along the M4 route have become "hubs for the UK bases of major global high-tech companies." The London to Bristol route largely follows that of the Great Western Main Line, which serves as a major infrastructural passenger and freight route between some of the destinations along this section of the E30. West of Bristol, the E30 crosses the River Severn over the Second Severn Crossing. The Severn Bridge is used as an alternative to and from Chepstow, which is not directly accessible from the E30. In Wales, the roads which carry the E30 are managed by the South Wales Trunk Road Agent on behalf of the Welsh Assembly Government. Chepstow is home to several scientific research centres, for example, CreoMedical, a firm which develops medical technologies for hospitals across the UK. Newport, Cardiff, Port Talbot, Swansea and Llanelli are coastal destinations with sea links. ABP maintains a presence at some of these destinations (not Llanelli, additionally at Barry), and handles over 12 million tonnes of freight each year, contributing over £1.5billion to the economy. This has been developed thanks to the historic development of infrastructure relating to the South Wales Valleys mining industry in the 20th Century, which has since declined in recent decades with the rising imports of foreign oil. This can be shown in the closure of South Wales' last deep mine in 1994. Cardiff is the capital city of Wales and serves as Wales centre for governance, business and culture. The devolved government of Wales is housed in Cardiff Bay. In November 2016, Brexit supporter David Rowlands AM (UKIP) argued that the Welsh Government should use trans-European Highways Access funds to maintain the M4 following the UK's departure from the EU. This would be in addition to those which Wales have already received to develop the M4 motorway in Wales. He justified his viewpoint by claiming that a large proportion of all Irish exports, both to the UK and the EU, pass along this route.